Eclipse
by Rasaki Murasaki
Summary: Presta atención, Star, no siempre el león es como lo pintan. Tu gente esta muriendo y debes tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora debes saber que lo que más te lástima es también lo que más poderosa te hace. En el Eclipse lo comprenderás, allí, delante de todos, reclamarás tu tierra y a quien te pertenece por derecho.


Star vs las fuerzas del Mal no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.

-Toffee.

- _Star_.

- **Narrador normal.**

A leer:

* * *

¿Qué se hace cuando lo que más amas te traición sin saberlo?

¿Qué hacés cuando tu corazón siente la primera estocada de dolor?

¿Dime, hija mía, como puedes aún estar de pie, herida, cansada?

Tu corazón es fuerte, siempre lo supuse.

Un corazón fuerte sobrevive a todo.

Pero eso sólo ocurre si el corazón ya ha madurado, el tuyo sufrió una herida apenas al _escab_ _ar profundo_ , ¿estas bien acaso? ¿Porque no me sonríes?

Tranquila, tu corazón es fuerte, aun si el daño es tan grade, podrás cerrar la herida

No llores mi niña, todo va a salir bien.

Yo nunca he dejado de observar como salías adelante, aun con tus horrores, aun con tus fallas, siempre saliste adelante.

¿Me escuchas pequeña? Te ayudaré a que ya no duela.

Tus mejillas están muy húmedas.

Pero tranquila, ya no estarán nunca mas húmedas, las lágrimas pararán en algún momento y no tendrás que verlas de nuevo.

Haré de ti una monarca como ninguna otra.

No dejaré que caigas en el mismo lodo de siempre.

 _¿Cómo es enamorarse? Me pregunté cuando era pequeña._

 _¿Cómo se sentirá unir a una pareja? Me ilusione cuando niña._

 _¿Sabes algo? Aún no soy una adulta._

 _No logro identificar el dolor que sufre mi corazón, es tan inusual._

 _¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? ¿porqué me duele tanto la felicidad de alguien más?_

 _Tal vez es porque me importa demasiado._

 _Un amigo siempre esta ahí para ti, yo debo serlo, debo permanecer firme. Déjame abrazarte, aun me duele_ , _quiero sentir un cariño, gracias por dejar que lloré un poco._

 _Me dices que todo va estar bien._

 _Aún así duele. Sigue siendo extrañe revivir este trato de ti._

 _¿Porque tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Es por mi desobediencia? ¿Porque aun no estoy lista para más? ¿Por qué?_

 _Las princesas hacen esto, me dije, una reina hace esto, me regañé. Ven por el bien de su pueblo antes que por el suyo, debo ser fuerte._

 _Ayúdame a que el dolor desaparezca, no me gusta. Es incómodo. Es horrible_.

Te ordenó que cambies tu atuendo, necesitas ropa cómoda para entrenar, ayudaré a tu corazón volviendo tu cuerpo fuerte, preparándote para cuando haciendas, cuando sobre tu cabeza lleves el símbolo de lo que eres.

Tu entrenas con rigor, con tristeza, con afán de hacer algo bien.

Dejo que incluso te hagas daño, pero es lo que se debe hacer, debo dejarte destruir lo que te esta matando desde hace tiempo.

Creo es demasiado rápido.

¿Donde está esa pequeña niña que gritó de odio al verme por primera vez? ¿Aquella a la cual casi mato? ¿Aquella a aquí en casi me destruye? ¿Donde esta la inocencia en tu mirada? Esa inocencia aún puedo verla, esta oculta por un muy denso muro de espinas. Estas protegiendo el herido corazón que se niega a sanar. ¿Acaso aun esperas?

Eres perseverante y lo noto. Todos tus actuales súbditos lo hacen, ellos te ayudan y tu sonríes agradecida. Tu corazón el franco y bondadoso con tu gente.

Sabes que te exijo mucho, pero para no decirte mentiras te digo lo obvio.

Somos Familia.

Debo ver porque superes a tus predecesoras.

No serás igual que ellas.

Tu corona reinará a todos por igual. Las gentes de Mewni se inclinará a tus pies, los monstruos igualmente.

Eres la esperanza a un mundo distinto.

 _Mi cuerpo es fuerte._

 _Mi mente ha ido madurando con estos escasos y cortos cuatro años y medio._

 _¿Aún no estoy lista? Debi suponerlo. El camino siempre fue duro. Mi magia cambia constantemente, es extraño._

 _Una joven me devuelve la mirada en el reflejo de la espada._

 _¿Cuando crecí tanto?_

 _El cuerpo de una niña ha desaparecido. Incluso el cabello es diferente._

 _Pero en esos ojos veo algo que nunca a desaparecido, por más heridas en mis brazos y torso, por más fracturas en mis piernas que tenga, por más sangre que corra por mis manos, por más que intente olvidar ese amor adolescente éste no desaparece._

 _¿Eso significa que mi corazón es débil?_

 _Tras indagar en mis memorias creo estar consiente de que hice algo bueno y malo al haber aceptado aquella mano que se me extendió._

 _Abandone mi felicidad por la de alguien más._

 _No siento arrepentimiento, es algo diferente._

 _Pero al clavar la espada frente a mi oponente me digo que no tengo que flaquear. Seré la mejor reina que mi planeta pudo tener. Siempre habrá sacrificios._

 _Aún así no dejo de pensar en el -Tal vez sino...-._

 _Mi mente me traiciona y mi espalda da contra un duro muro de mármol. Me vez con reproche, se que debo concentrarme._

 _Pero el corazón es débil. Mi espada cae y te encaró con el porte real que me enseñaste a tener._

 _Me preguntas que siento. Yo me cabreo y te grito._

 _Nunca te había gritado en estos casi cinco años. Siempre me porte sumisa en los entrenamientos físicos, estudiaba en silencio durante las noches en mi cuarto._

 _¿Porque sonríes? ¿Acaso hice algo bien?_

 _Me entregas una pieza que hace mucho no veía. Es una media estrella dorada muy bonita._

 _Entonces me corren las lágrimas. Entonces me dejo caer como cuando niña. Me dejo abrazar. Me dejo consolar._

 _Ya estas lista. Me dices con orgullo._

 _Gracias_.

Miras con nerviosismo a tu alrededor, el cual ocultas tras tu porte de princesa. El castillo siempre ha sido el mismo.

El pueblo apenas cambió.

Todos nos miran con asombro, más a ti quien desapareciste hace años sin dejar rastro, sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado.

Pudieron darte por una desconocida al estar frente a las grandes puertas del palacio, pudieron plantarte cara y enfrentarte, pero incluso ellos sienten que deben bajar la cabeza al llegarles la presencia de tu sangre real.

Cuando abren las puertas tu madre esta frente a ti.

Ella llora y te abraza, no le importa que vengas conmigo, pero tu no rechazas es abrazo.

Intenta guiarte al palacio pero desobedeses. Te niegas a que me dejen fuera. Estas encarando a tu madre, ambas tienen la misma estatura ahora, ya no eres una niña, tu ropa ya no es infantil sino un sencillo pero fino atuendo de seda de araña, es color blanco. Luna se niega, pero entonces muestras tu carácter y la barita completa.

Todos entramos. Y cuentas todo lo que sabes, todo cuanto te enseñé y dije.

Mewni esta en guerra, pero no te sorprendes, eso ya lo sabias.

Dices tus promesas de justicia contra los malvados. Tu madre parece contenta. Pero la sonrisa se borra de su rostro cuando la señalas con una espada.

Y es que la reina ya regreso a Mewni y Luna debe de reverenciarte.

 _Mi pueblo esta marchito, mi gente esta careciendo. La guerra es cruel a partes igual y afecta a todos._

 _¿Por qué debemos pasar por esto? ¿Por qué mi pueblo de ve de pagar los errores de sus gobernantes y la avaricia de sus conquistadores?_

 _Mewni muere a fuego lento._

 _Es mi décimo noveno cumpleaños, normalmente a la reina la coronan a los veintiún internos, pero yo no, yo ya estoy lista._

 _La ceremonia será dentro de dos horas, mi madre ayuda a las doncellas a peinar mi largo cabello, diciéndome lo orgullosa que esta de mi_

 _¿Eso era lo que tanto ansiaba? ¿Verme madurar rápido, ver en mi a la reina idónea?_

 _Las heridas aún no se curan. Recuerdo cuando una mujer morena de ojos verdes cepilló mi cabello, sonriendo maternalmente al hacerme una elaborada Trenza de Cascabel. Aún me duele._

 _Me dijiste que seria difícil y que aceptará lo que vendría. ¿Porque siento aún que me falta algo?_

 _Me visten con un elaborado vestido, mi madre dice que perteneció a la primera reina de Mewni, que es la tradición usarlo. Lo que evita decir no me molesta._

 _El vestido lo uso la Reina en su coronación, pero también era el día de su boda._

 _El vestido es de un inmaculado blanco con perlas y brillantez, entras cuando ya me han maquillado he insistes en que nos dejen hablar a solas._

 _Mi maquillaje se arruina cuando me dices algo que no esperaba._

 _Aquel adolescente del cual me enamoré esta aporreando las puertas del castillo. Me pides paciencia. Me pides que sea fuerte._

 _Pero aún me duele._

 _Me niego a salir de mi habitación y sales con semblante serio. Fuiste mi confidente estos años y me conoces lo suficiente._

 _Quiero vengarme._

Ese niño me grita, me insulta y reprocha.

¿Porque tanta irá mal dirigida? Me recuerda a las épocas de guerra entre bestias.

Me grita que soy un villano y que le devuelva a su amiga.

Los humanos son insensatos y estúpidos.

Yo no puedo devolver nada que yo no haya tomado.

Se que me vez desde la ventada de tu alcoba, se que utilizas un hechizo para espiar nuestra conversación. ¿Aún te duele?

Yo digo que sí, ¿La mujer que viene con Marco no es acaso quien lo enamoró en el pasado?

Siento tu irá por tal descaro.

Siento tu rabia al saber que él la trajo a _ella_ a tu hogar.

Pero ahora tu seras la reina, espera sólo veinte minutos, mi niña preciosa, después harás lo que te plazca.

 _El salón del trono es grande y exquisito. Todo habitante del reino y los alrededores están para presenciar la coronación._

 _La guerra amerita nueva sangre y estoy para darla. El trono es frío cuando me siento en el._

 _¿Donde estas?_

 _¿Porque no te veo entre los invitados?_

 _¿Qué hacés ahora mismo?_

 _La cabeza ahora me pesa por el oro blanco y plata de la corona._

 _Las personas gritan en júbilo ante su nueva reina._

 _Y sonrío._

 _Terminare esta guerra._

 _Pero aún no te veo._

 _Oh, acabas de entrar por la puerta llamando la atención de todos, detrás de ti viene un muchacho de cabellos castaños y piel morena, sus ojos cafés me miran con asombro y melancolía._

 _Pero no sonrío._

 _La vida da giros, y veo que no comprende aquel muchacho esto, puesto que tras de sí esta una mujer de menor altura con cabello platinado._

 _¿Cómo osas traerla aquí? Le digo al castaño y tu sonríes._

 _Marco, él es mi mejor amigo, jamás le haría daño, pero no acepto a forasteros en mi tierra, solo los monstruos y mi gente pueden estar aquí._

 _Sonríes cuando una aura verde levanta a la chica del suelo._

 _Terminare esta guerra._

 _La tierra de Mewni exige sangre de quienes la mancillaron._

 _Comenzaré por quien me destrozó el corazón, debo sacar la maldad que hay en mi corazón._

 _Una reían no puede ser despiadada._

 _¿Pero quien me lo asegura? ¿Acaso no fue mi abuela quien se opuso a eso? No._

 _Hoy es un día especial._

 _Hoy Mewni recobrará su antigua gloria._

 _En el eclipse de sol total._

 _Me ven con horror cuando la mujer rubia comienza a gritar, pero no escucho las protestas de mi madre._

 _No oigo los ruegos de ella, ni las súplicas por que pare de Marco._

 _¿Acaso esto jo es lo_ correcto? _¿Hacer pagar a quien te lastimó?_

 _No fue culpa de Marco o mía, nosotros fuimos víctimas de alguien más._

 _De alguien que supo desde siempre, incluso antes que yo, de que estaba enamorada._

 _Los invitados corren a la salida._

 _Me ves sonriendo, mostrando esa hilera de colmillos._

 _Marco me sujeta de los hombros he intenta que deje en paz a Jackie._

 _¿Por qué razón le haría caso?_

 _¡¿Por qué razón le haría cada?!_

 _¡De todas maneras ya lo perdí!_

 _La ira me cubre y la magia cambia._

 _El eclipse comenzó._

 _Y con ello mi reino._

 _La oscuridad va avanzando poco a poco._

 _Toffee, ¿después de esto ya no tendré que sufrir verdad?_

 _Tu me prometiste que dejaría de sentir dolor._

Observó como comienza tu metamorfosis.

Mi niña, ya eres quien realmente debe ser.

La sangre comienza a salpicar a aquel humano.

Tus padres intentan detenerte como él.

Pero no les escuchas.

El eclipse comenzó ya. Tu reino esta surgiendo.

Tus ojos se tornan más azules que el zafiro, ahora eres una reina.

La vida así es, pequeña, desde que huí en esa explosión me di cuenta de quien eras. Así que me propuse a entrenarte para que fue es una monarca digna de Eclipsa Reina de la Oscuridad.

Porque tu y yo somos familia.

Dentro de ti existe ascendencia de monstruo.

Yo soy un inmortal, te protegeré para que Mewni vuelva a ser tierra de Nadie.

Escucho una explosión, es Marco quien a logrado esquivar una ráfaga de fuego.

Quien diría que Tom estaría de nuestro lado, El Príncipe del Inframundo.

Star. Tu mirada encolerizada destroza a esa humana.

Marco te observa con horror pero aun grita que vuelvas a ser la misma.

La luna cubre por completo al sol. Entonces tus ojos se oscurecen.

¿Por qué ya no escuchas al corazón herido?

"-Yo te amo-"

Qué humano tan más temerario.

¿Entonces por eso vino a ti?

Tus ojos oscuros se llenan de lágrimas.

Aún cuando lo abrazas tu mirada no cambia, y es que no puedes cambiar lo que siempre estuvo allí, dentro de ti.

Me miras a través del hombre del muchacho, yo te sonrió en aprobación.

Ambos sabemos que Marco jamás regresará de nuevo a la tierra.

Ahora pertenece a Mewni.

Ahora te pertenece a ti.

 **Star la Benevolente.**

 **Fue la primera reina en ser coronada sin casarse, el día en que cumplió los diecinueve años hubo un eclipse total de sol, ese mismo día la princesa se convirtió en reina.**

 **Muchos dicen que quienes irrumpieron en la ceremonia de coronación eran enemigos de la reina cuando era niña. Otros dicen que un varón y una hembra humana fueron a pedir su ayuda.**

 **Pero la verdad es que de esos dos seres la reina mató a uno y el otro se convirtió en su consorte.**

 **La Guerra término pacíficamente en el planeta desde ese eclipse de sol.**

 **Se cuenta que la reina era nieta de un monstruo, y que debido a eso las bestias del planeta le reverenciaron. Por las calles de la ciudad se apreciaba a la familia real paseando de vez en cuando, nadie supo jamás porque la reina desposó a un humano, nadie se quejó de su rey, no era mala persona.**

 **Aldeanos y monstruos convivían en paz y amaban a sus monarcas.**

 **Pero aún así todos siempre se preguntarán porque los ojos de la reina se volvian de tono violáceo oscuro cuando alguien toca al rey, cuando en un principio eran tan azules como el mar.**

 **Y es que, si lo deseas, puedes intentar tentar a la suerte y ver al ángel vuelto una bestia.**

* * *

 ** _Fin_.**

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
